The present invention relates to improvements in excavating and loading systems which form an excavation of a sufficient width to allow the following portion of the system to move through the excavation.
In large excavating and loading systems, for example, of the type capable of loading 4,000 cu. yds. of earth per hour, it has heretofore been known to utilize a system which forms a trench in the ground of a sufficient width to allow the system to move through the trench behind the excavating portion of the system. However, although various examples of such excavating and loading systems have been designed previously, the need persists for considerable improvement in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle and an excavating wheel assembly supported at the front of the vehicle. The excavating wheel assembly is wider than the following portions of the vehicle and forms an excavation which is wider than the portion of the vehicle positioned in the excavation. Supporting and housing apparatus is mounted on the front of the vehicle and extends from the ends of the excavating wheel assembly at a point above the ground surface when the system is in operation.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle which comprises a main frame which is supported from the ground surface by driven wheels. A subframe is pivotally supported from the main frame so that the front end of the subframe can be vertically raised and lowered with respect to the main frame. Supporting and housing apparatus rotatably supports an excavating wheel assembly at the front of the vehicle. The supporting and housing apparatus has a yoke portion which engages the ends of the wheel assembly. The yoke extends axially beyond the ends of the wheel assembly at a height greater than the ultimate depth of the excavation. A blade and a bearing plate are connected to the lower portions of the main and subframes for stabilizing the excavating wheel assembly. The excavating wheel assembly includes a plurality of digging buckets each including a wall which is supported for pivotal movement between a material receiving position and a material dumping position. Structure is provided for rotating the excavating wheel assembly and for pivoting the movable walls of the buckets to first receive material and to subsequently dump the material onto a main conveyor. A main conveyor is mounted on the vehicle to receive material from the excavating wheel assembly and to transport the material upwardly and rearwardly. An auxiliary conveyor with inner and outer portions can be provided on the rear of the vehicle for receiving material from the main conveyor and transporting material rearwardly and/or laterally.